Chasing Z
by Onyxdragon12
Summary: About Lenobia and Z. No hate comments. Don't like it kindly use the back button. Thanks! M for possible later chapters. Unsure yet. May add more characters later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**This has been in my doc manager and some odd number of chapters of this for a while and I decided to give it a try... reviews are requested! enjoy**_

* * *

brushed Persephone absentmindedly trying to think through the bullpoopie that was happening around me. She stood there resting contently as I ran the curry brush over her roan coat. I sighed and began nattering to her about what was going on like I usually did. She listened to me or seemed to.

"I really wish I could have a day off from this bullpoopie you know? Just to relax and then a couple days later return to combating evil. A couple days meaning NEVER." I muttered. I shook my head. "I've made so many mistakes lately trying to sift through things and make sure I uphold to what Nyx wants me to do but it's so hard. It sucks trying to keep everyone happy but something always makes someone mad or disagree with. How the hell am I supposed to be a High Priestess if I keep pissing everyone off?" I felt tears sting my eyes and buried my head in Persephone's warm neck. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped and looked up seeing Lenobia standing in the stall with me. I nodded acknowledging her knowing it was rude just to stand there and stare at her stupidly.

"What's wrong Priestess?" She asked me softly handing me a tissue. I smiled weakly glad I had something other than my sweater to wipe the major snot from my tears (ew). And no one else was in the barn since it was during the day when I should technically be in bed asleep. No sleep for me though with all this bullpoopie. The usual fierce stormy eyes were filled with mixed emotions. Sorrow, concern and something else that I couldn't make out. Something I was almost afraid to try in case she had turned to Darkness too.

"Its just a lot is going on at once. I just want one day to collect my thoughts and be able to fight everything with a clear mind. I keep making mistakes like this. Fights with my friends. Had one with Stark this morning and Drama class is just ugh." I replied. "How the heck am I supposed to defeat Neferet? Yeah we have Thanatos and Kalona with us now but how?" She pulled me toward her and I accepted the hug glad she had taken interest in making sure I had someone to talk to other than Neferet. Thank Goddess for that. Lenobia's presence felt comforting and seemed to lessen the stress a little making it easier to breathe and bear. I let myself relax more too.

"We will fight this all in one group. Other fledglings are on our side. The ones who fought the Ravenmockers are on our side. It may seem like a little bit, it will still help Priestess. Darkness never takes a break sadly. It is always evolving somewhere, hurting someone else. It is our job to stop it here. We may not be able to do it everywhere but it still means something to the towns people." She murmured. She pulled away and put both hands on my cheeks. Her thumbs gently tracing my tattoos.

"She chose the right one to lead us though." She added softly. I stood there silently wondering what she was going to do. She hugged me again but this time I felt a bite at my neck. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood but I was sure it would leave a mark. I gasped and tried to push her away but she tightened her hold around my waist.

"Shh." She soothed and this time she bit hard enough to draw blood. My protests soon turned to moans.

_Lenobia_

She had liked the fledgling. Supported her in everything she did and gave her the best advice she could in hopes of seeing her succeed. Each time she did the longing for her increased. Sure Z had made mistakes but she was learning. Learning to use her powers, listen to her heart, follow the truth and listen to those she was close to. She was wise beyond her years as so many people have said. After meeting her and seeing her grow into the shoes of a Priestess she wanted to claim her. She wished she had been the one to say she would be her mentor to steer her away from the ex-High Priestess who completely sided with Darkness and was turning into something no vampyre has seen before. A fiend so engrossed in evil she could care less who she hurt even if it hurt the ones she was 'close' too.

When she tasted Zoey she felt the power that hummed through her veins. She hadn't hoped to soak it up and become as powerful as the fledgling. She didn't also want to drain the power of the fledgling if possible. She felt an Imprint being put in place and shuddered.

"Lenobia, please stop." She heard the girl say though it sounded strained she knew the girl had enough. She pulled away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gave the girl a small smile.

_Zoey_

I looked at the professor warily after she had stopped (thankfully) when I asked her too. I had now identified what was in her eyes that I had been so afraid of. Lust. Neither of us said anything for a while. We just looked into each other's eyes. I couldn't help but let my mind drift to Heath, my human ex-boyfriend and consort then the backfire of the Imprint with Loren Blake. I swallowed hard already feeling the Imprint.

"Why?" Was all I could ask her. She took my hand in hers and was glad I didn't yank it away. She looked at and traced the tattoos on my palms as if conjuring the right words for her answer. Finally she took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes once more. This time, they were flashing with so many things I couldn't even make out.

"There is no answer Priestess. I like you. I want you." She replied. I opened my mouth to say something. Anything. I wanted to avoid this because of Loren. I wanted avoid getting my soul shattered again like Heath.

"I've made so many mistakes. Why would you still want me even though I couldn't stop Kalona. I couldn't stop her from killing others. Including humans." I said my voice starting to turn into a hushed whisper.

"Because you've stayed strong. You got your soul together with the help of Stark. Yes you lost Heath. Yes Kalona and his sons manifested and killed many including our own people. But Kalona has come to our side and is going to fight with us against Neferet and Darkness."

"How can you be sure it's going to be that easy?" She smiled.

"Oh my dear Priestess its going to be anything BUT easy." She murmured. I sighed.

"Ah, hell." I muttered the phrase I said quite often. The closest to cussing as I got. Unless I was pissed. Really pissed then I actually cussed and made Aphrodite proud. Lenobia embraced me again without biting me this time. She reminded me of the comfort of my grandma's cottage and wonderful smell of Lavender. All of it meant comfort. Not that I was comparing her to Grandma of course. She, in my opinion, would always be the most comforting. My friends and Lenobia were second. But I realized the Imprint would change things. She would feel I what I felt and she would feel what I did. So therefore she could end up in the rankings of Grandma. I shook my head and shut out the thoughts. Later, I thought. Later I would deal with this. Now I just need to focus on killing a evil ex-High Priestess and saving the world without dying in the process. How easy could that be? Most people would think. But my friends, Grandma, the few staff that were not pod people, the few humans we trusted and I knew very well, this is a battle beyond easy. As in, everyone who went against Neferet and Darkness, could die. I tensed and held Lenobia tighter.

"All will be well Priestess." She murmured. "As long as I stand with you I will make sure all is well." I pulled away and she kissed the crescent moon on my forehead.

"Blessed be Priestess." She whispered.

"Blessed be Lenobia." I returned. I put the brush away and went to my dorm already knowing someone somehow would find out about the Imprint between Lenobia and I. I sighed. Ah hell. Just some more bullpoopie I needed. I felt my heart squeeze when I realized if Neferet found out she would definitely do her best to break it and make one or both of our souls shatter. I groaned.

"Ah hell! I can't win against this bitch!"


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I walked into the girls dorm the Twins, Shaunee and Erin, as well as Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, Damien and Darius were sitting around a tv. I saw someone come from the kitchen and saw it was Stark. My Warrior. My Guardian. I sighed and put my hands in my pockets.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile hoping to downfall any 'what happened?' 'where have you been?' remarks.

"Hey Z." The Twins said together.

"You're just in time for talking about people's non existent love lives." Damien spoke up.

"You were one of them Queen Damien." Erin said.

"Exactly why we are conversing about it." Shaunee said with a nod. I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to Stevie Rae. I waited for Stark to speak. I hoped people couldn't smell Imprints on others because from the fight from this morning, I was sure he would make a big deal about it. If it was another fledgling he may get made but since it's a professor, well lets just say he will make a big deal.

"What are we watching besides speaking of our love lives or lack there of?" I asked.

"Some John Wayne movie the bumpkin pulled up." Aphrodite said with eye roll.

"Please, just please." Erin muttered. I covered a laugh with a cough while Damien and Aphrodite snorted.

"Ya'll need to be nice." Stevie Rae twanged with a frown. I noticed Stark stayed away from me and I almost was glad he did but then I remembered he wasn't a friend I could push away. He was an Oath bound Warrior so he had to be close. He was also my boyfriend. I mentally sighed. Ah hell.

Halfway through the movie I grew restless and was glad no one knew I was at the stables when I first walked in saying as I said I was going for a walk. Thankfully they accepted it.

"Hey I'm going to head to the stables to brush Persephone." I told them.

"The brave one to leave the bumpkin's movie." Aphrodite muttered. Stevie Rae shot her a mean look which made her roll her eyes as she filed her nails while Darius was engrossed in it or seemed to be with the movie.

"I'll walk you there. We need to talk." Stark said grabbing his bow that he laid against the chair he was sitting in. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said with a smile seeing my friends look at us with weird looks sensing the tension between us.

We wordlessly walked out of the dorm and then he spoke. I wondered what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry for this morning." He said.

"It's fine." He caught my arm.

"It's not fine. I was being a jerk and taking out my not sleeping on you. It's tough being a Guardian and I am still getting used to it. Seoras said it would take a while." He pleaded. I had thought he would continue the fact I had asked him to get my purse while I was doing something for Stevie Rae and he got mad and stomped off. I was seriously thinking he thought what I was asking was BS and he was put in a slave's position instead of a Guardian's.

"Listen, I should have gotten it myself. I knew you hadn't been sleeping well and I should have laid off on burdening you." I insisted. He kissed me sweetly and the lips and I felt guilty for what was going on. Imprint with professor while I have an Oath bound Warrior/ Guardian boyfriend. Hell. It was sweet and reassuring and made me melt as usual. I lightly pushed him away breathless and took his hand.

"Come on, let's go see Persephone." I told him with a smile.

When we walked into the barn I saw Lenobia cleaning a English saddle that already looked clean. She smiled but it didn't reach her stormy eyes. Stark, not knowing her, thought it was how she usually was and gave her a smile as well. When he went to Persephone's stall Lenobia's smile faded and her gaze darkened. She was sitting next to the door where the tack and brushes were.

"I'm sorry." I whispered leaning over. She followed me in.

"This isn't going to be easy." I told her. She nodded.

"Still. You're mine." She said simply. I grabbed a couples brushes and looked away.

"I will do my best to lay low about this but it means still being with Stark." I whispered. She touched my arm gently. The gesture was tender but the look in her eyes was still hard and I knew she didn't like it at all.

"I understand young Priestess." She murmured. She kissed my cheek letting her lips linger on my skin then left me alone. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. If Stark was just another guy and I didn't have him as a Guardian or 'Soul Mate' then I would break up with him and stay single to everyone else but the woman I was Imprinted with. But my friends aren't stupid and saying as Neferet will do ANYTHING to get me secluded or hurt again, she will take the opportunity to investigate in everyone's heads but Aphrodite and me, to figure out what the heck is going on. As soon as she gets what she wants, it will be a weapon against me. A weapon that can hurt both Lenobia and me.

"Just protect her Nyx. Please." I whispered and walked out with two brushes knowing Stark won't leave my side willingly.

"Here." I said tossing him a curry brush. A few moments after we began brushing my mare and me being perfectly aware of the lingering presence of the Horse Master, Darius came into the barn. He bowed to Lenobia and then turned to Stark.

"I need your help getting things from the tunnels." He said. Stark nodded and after a kiss he put the brush away and went with Darius. A few moments later Lenobia came in and leaned against the stall.

"I know you're going to say something." I murmured as I stopped brushing my mare.

"Men try to possess their females like property." She said.

"Okay." I said. "But they are mainly humans."

"There have been Vampyres that have done it. You belong to me."

"I know." I sighed. I looked over at her expecting to see a triumphant smile but all I saw was a sad one as if she knew the struggle and mindless 'who do I love more' babble going on in my head. She knew it would be hard but I knew she also wouldn't give up on showing everyone I was hers.

"Sooner or later he's going to find out."

"Again, I say, I know." I muttered harshly making Persephone's ears tilt back toward me. After a few reassuring strokes she relaxed again. After a moment Lenobia stepped in and pulled me into an embrace. She didn't say anything. She just lent the comfort I needed. Her silver hair was soft and smooth as silk against my skin.

_Lenobia_

Holding Zoey was the only thing she could do. She didn't want to push her until she would completely avoid her but she needed to know that Zoey understood the Imprint Marked her as Nyx had marked her. Hers. Nyx Marked her as a beacon of good to balance out Darkness. She was young but she was doing okay in the position of a teenager. She could feel the questioning, the doubt, the worry and fear flowing through the girl's head through the Imprint they shared. As wrong as it was, she didn't want to be right. She found someone she would fight for and she wasn't about to let her go anytime soon.

_Zoey_

Lenobia pulled back and looked into my eyes. She kissed me on the lips gently.

"Go to your room. Get some rest. You need it." She whispered and left me alone in the stall.


	3. Chapter 3

I did as Lenobia had told me. I managed to fall asleep and stayed asleep to my happiness. Stark was already in his dorm most likely when I walked in and fell asleep. I was thankful it was overcast and made it easier for him to move around in the sun. He also had a hoodie on which could have helped.

I woke to knocking and constant cursing. Mainly Aphrodite's voice was heard. I put on my dorky nerd glasses and sat up turning on my bedside lamp.  
"Come in!" I called to get the knocking and Aphrodite's cursing to stop. Aphrodite, the Twins, Stark, Darius, Damien, Thanatos and Lenobia walked in. Lenobia gave me a small nod and I gave her one in return. "We have seriously been knocking for 10 minutes! Did you really not hear us or were you being a bitch and ignoring us?" Aphrodite said with an eye roll.  
"I really didn't hear you. Now why we're you banging on my door? " I said in my defense. "Nice glasses." She said. I rolled my eyes. Shaunee and Erin laughed for and minute and and took and breath as I glared at them. Thanatos and Lenobia had small smiles of amusement. "Neferet's up to shit again." Shaunee said.  
"Serious shit." Erin agreed.  
"She held held a press conference with my dad. She is acting as some bridge to the vamp society. She will have a q and a column in the newspaper too." Aphrodite translated. With that, Kalona walked in.  
"No one was found by the perimeter. I cannot sense Darkness." He reported to Thanatos after bowing to the high Priestess of Death. She nodded.  
"Good." She murmured. "She said other stuff saying we were going to the side of Darkness and she couldn't control us anymore. She also said Stark was dangerous, same thing with the other red fledgings." Darius added.  
"Well? What do we do?" Shaunee asked.  
"Set up a press conference of our own and set her skanky, Darkness worshipping ass in its place!" Erin said with a snort.  
"No." Lenobia said shaking her head. Her silvery blonde veil shimmering in the light from my lamp.  
"What?! We can't let her go saying shit about me, the red Fledglings and the House of Night!" Stark shouted gripping the handle of his bow tightly. I could tell by the way he spoke, he wanted to reach back and take an arrow and aim it at Lenobia. If he did then because of our Imprint, I would protect her. Even if it exposed us. I could tell why Stark was pissed. He was a Guardian. His job was to protect me. If Neferet went after me he would do anything to stop her. Lenobia stopping him, he considered a threat. Lenobia turned her hard, stormy gaze on him.  
"If we do it will be an open attack on her. The humans will think we are trying to create a conflict and will associate taking her on as an act of harming them because she is claiming to be on their side. We do hold a press conference but word everything so it seems like a normal one. Neferet's may be bloated with Darkness and full of herself, but she is not stupid. She will have calculated our reaction. We need to offset it." Lenobia said in a tone that clearly said he was a kid compared to her. "How do you know!?" Stark sneered. Lenobia's eyes flashed.  
"I am old, wiser AND hold more over you fledging." She said her voice stayed low but her tone was dangerous. I had never seen or heard her this… dangerous. Kinda when it came to showing (and telling me) I was hers. Stark paled and shrunk back with a nod. "Lenobia is right. We need to have our own but make it seem like we want to calm any frayed nerves between the humans. We will announce our job fair and fundraiser for Street Cats as well. We will say Neferet is nothing but a disgruntled employee with no whistle to blow." Thanatos agreed with a nod. Her dark hair falling in front of her face for a moment.  
"I think we can all prove we are good people this way. We aren't mean or selfish." Damien said. "Which we are not, but Neferet is making it seem like we are bad people or Vampyres in this case. "  
"Yeah I agree. If we make a good impression then people won't be afraid of us." I agreed.  
"Well said young Priestess and Damien. " She said. Damien beamed and I smiled at him.  
"I need someone to contact Stevie Rae and fill her in. She needed to work on getting her mom here to help." She turned her gaze on me.  
"Meet me in my classroom in two hours. I have canceled classes so we have have a chance to recover from Dragon's death and repair the damage across the school campus. But wear your uniforms." She told me and added the last part to all of us. I nodded. Thanatos, Stark, Darius, the Twins, Damien, Kalona and Aphrodite left. Lenobia stayed. I had noticed other than putting my Guardian in place, she had said very little.

Lenobia

I had kept my gaze fixed on the Fledgling I marked as mine. She shifted her weight on her right polished, black boot seeing Zoey on the bed and dreaming of the things she wanted to do with her. She wanted to lay on her whispering all the naughty things she would do. A small flick of a smile reached her lips as Stark spoke. He may be a warrior but yet he thinks like a child, she thought to herself. She quickly put him in his place adding the very small hint about his Queen, as he liked to call Zoey, was hers. She only lifted her gaze from Zoey when she could feel someone looking at her or she was about to be looked at. Soon the meeting ended and everyone filed out of her fledgings room. She gestured them to go on knowing they wouldn't question her. They knew she was close with Zoey. That she had helped her figure out Kramisha's poetry and gave her encouragement. They knew they were close. How close they didn't know. She allowed her gaze to soften with love when the door shut.

Zoey

Lenobia's stormy gaze softened when the door shut and walked to my bed and sat on the edge.  
"Good morning. " I whispered. She smiled and reached out touching my cheek gently. I leaned into her touch. Since she was the amazing Horse Mistress, her affinity being horses, her touch was the softest I had ever felt. "Good morning my dear fledgling." She whispered. "What do you think about the latest bull poopie from Neferet?" I asked. She laughed. "There is nothing wrong with me not cursing!" I exclaimed.  
"No. There is no problem. I think things are about to get quite interesting around Tulsa and in the Vampyre and human communities." She replied. I nodded and we sat in silence for a few moments. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her toward me. She laid next to me and rolled onto her side, propping her head on her hand to look down at me since I had laid down. A teasing smile was on her lips. I noticed two top buttons on her crisp white shirt that were usually buttoned up, we're unbuttoned. It vaguely revealed white lace. I raised an eyebrow.  
"I had barely woken up when Thanatos called me. Besides her, I am the only professor who truly knows Neferet. Who saw her as she really was." She explained. I gave a small nod. She brought her face close to mine, her nose rubbing against my cheek.  
"There are so many things I want to do to you Priestess. What I want to say. How I want to claim you in so many ways." She told me her voice dropping to a sexy tone as she got under the covers. She placed the arm that wasn't proving herself up on my other side as if to block any means of escape. Not that I would at least. I was growing to accept I was indeed, attracted to her.  
"I want to make you mine in more than just an Imprint. Mine in every way possible."  
"I wouldn't object to you. You marked me as yours." I told her. She gave me a wicked smile before she closed the distance between our lips. In moments she claimed my mouth laying on me fully while she threaded her hands through my hair while I threaded mine in her silken locks. Her tongue was aggressive showing she would do anything to get what she wanted. I wasn't sure how many, or if she had any lovers since the one she had many years ago. Either way, she clearly showed me what she wanted. "Nyx Marked you to protect and lead us from Darkness while I Marked you to be mine forever. My little love. Someone to share my adventures with. Someone to stay with me." She said giving me a second to breathe from her powerful kiss. Her lips tore from my mouth to nibble on my ear then kiss and suck on my neck. I moaned and I felt the satisfied smile on my skin from the wonderous Vampyre on top of me. I began to unbutton her shirt as she tore mine off revealing the fact I had no bra on. She smiled as I blushed.  
"More skin for me to mark. I have a feeling no one will claim you now. No one but me will have you." She said and bit into my neck drawing more blood. I moaned and wrapped my arms around her shoulders pulling her closer. She ground her hips into mine. A steady rhythm I knew was from years of riding. A few moments later and I flipped us over. I bent so my mouth was near her ear. I nipped at it several times playfully before I spoke.  
"Its my turn to make you mine!" I said and then took a bite of her smooth, flawless skin. It would be flawless except for my mark. Lenobia, the Horse Mistress of the Tulsa House of Night, was just as mine as I was hers. I heard her moan softly trying to make it seem like nothing was happening in my room. I pulled back and licked the cut enough for it to stop bleeding but not enough for it to wash away the mark. We were both breathing hard when I stopped drinking her blood. I buried my face in the crook of her neck sensing it was time for us to stop. She rubbed my back kissing my neck over and over.  
"I love you Zoey Redbird. " She whispered. I lifted my head and looked into her silver eyes.  
"I love you too Lenobia. Promise me one thing. " She nodded. "Don't make me face her alone. But don't do anything that will get you killed. I can't loose you like I did Heath. I don't want my soul to shatter again either." I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. She brushed them away.  
"I will not let you face her alone. I will do my best not to get hurt and I will do everything within my power to make sure your soul does not shatter. Even if it's from me." She assured me softly. I kissed her again. This time our kiss was just sweet, reassuring, and full of affection. I looked up at my annoyinng alarm clock nd saw I had an hour until I had to go see Thanatos. "Next time we will do this in my room in the barn where no one but our horses will hear us." She said as I got off of her so she could get up. She re buttoned her blouse, fixed her hair and made sure the mark I made on her neck was hidden. She kissed me once more and left my room. It took a moment then it hit me. I almost had sex. Again. With a teacher. Again. But this time I knew I would enjoy it. And I had meant what I said to her. I did love her. Maybe more than Stark. 


	4. Chapter 4

I changed in jeans and my school uniform after a shower. Even though school was cancelled, I was going to be involved with a press conference that was sure to piss Neferet off. I swallowed hard as I walked out of my room and started down the stairs to the main room of the dorm. What happens if she comes at us? What will she do if she sets her mind to killing us all? Stark wouldn't stand a chance against her and Darkness. Or the full power of the White Bull. No one would. Not even Thanatos. Or even Kalona who wouldn't be involved in the press conference. I shook my head. Doubting everyone was like doubting Nyx. We haven't really 'battled' her yet. Yes we all insulted each other, she made sacrifices and vessels from the death of my mom. But there was no battle. Hell, she's waiting until we are unprepared ti attack. But unlucky for her, we are prepared to defend ourselves. Our friends. The humans we still talk to. Our home. And most of all, Nyx.

I reached Thanatos' office where everyone was chattering. I hoped I wasn't late. By the looks from the view I had as I walked up, everyone's backs were straight and everyone was tense. Even Thanatos and Kalona. Stark had a hold of his bow. Something told me he had an idea what was going on. Whether it was between Lenobia and I or just the main mind babble in my head that was ALWAYS going on. Thanatos looked up from writing when I reached her desk.

"Ah Zoey there you are. Everyone came in early to discuss what to say and how we will act."

"How will that be?"

"Not cussing her ass out unfortunately. " Aphrodite said. Her blue eyes were cold and I knew out of all of us, she was more worried. Her dad was working closely with Neferet. She could kill him if she wanted to. And I knew through her hard and bitchy attitude she was scared. Thanatos spoke with a smile when I expected her to call her out.

"No young Prophetess, we will not call her out. I do understand your fears. They will not go unprecedented. " She said kindly. " We will act pleasant and welcoming. The humans here expected monsters and harshness. We will show neither. We will, as I said earlier, announce our job fair and Street Cats fundraiser and adoption. We will open up our home."

"What happens if Neferet calls bullshit?" Erin asked. "Then either comes here to 'correct' us or starts a new press conference saying we are barbaric and dangerous and cruel? And twist the truth even more?"

"We do nothing. We do not want a war. We do not want her to harm any humans though we all know the hard truth; she will to feed her tendrils of Darkness." Thanatos replied.

"I hate her." Shaunee muttered.

"Who doesn't?" Erin whispered.

"The White Bull." Aphrodite said with a snort. "Her new 'consort'." She added with an immense amount of bitchiness and sarcasm. Thanatos seemed to be fighting off a smile as If she was thinking the same thing or along the lines of it. At least we were sorta moving away from the constant bickering amongst ourselves, which I was sure she was proud of. Stevie Rae walked in with Rephaim.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." She apologized bowing to Thanatos.

"Its alright. Don't let it happen again. We just started so you haven't missed much." Thanatos said. I quickly whispered to her filling her in.

"My momma said she would make her chocolate chip cookies and the other moms would bring some more stuff." Stevie Rae reported.

"Good. Thank you for asking for her assistance." Thanatos thanked.

"Okay. So we act welcoming and talk about the job fair and Street Cats stuff. Is that it? I can sense there is more. " I said warily.

"We mention nothing except she is a disgruntled employee with nothing to blow her whistle. " Kalona said. I nodded.

"Okay." I said. "I'm ready."

"You don't look like it." Aphrodite whispered.

"No one does." Darius said wrapping a protective arm around her. Stark did the same with me and I had to resist the urge to tense. The images, feelings and senses I had of Lenobia and I were still fresh on my mind. I let a small smile flick on my lips. I was finding out she was turning into more than a friend, professor or mentor. The more involved with her I got the more I realized it was going to turn into a relationship.

We began the walk to the front of the school and sat on a bench. Thanatos sat on the left end, then me, Stark, and Aphrodite. Stevie Rae, The Twins and Rephaim stood in back. Soon a news van pulled up and a cute guy came up to us. Damien had just rushed up to us.

"I'm so sorry Thanatos. My alarm didn't go off this morning. Do we just talk about the job fair and Street Cats day?"

"Yes. Be warm, pleasant and welcoming. " Thanatos said. I heard the slight annoyed tone in her voice. He looked instantly ashamed. I gave him a reassuring smile hoping it will help him relax. To my relief, it did.

"Hello my name is Adam. Who is the person in charge?" He asked. He had light brown hair and eyes. Thanatos stood, looking regal in her dark robes. She shook his hand.

"I am. My name is Thanatos. " She said.

"I know some vamps change their names to something with meaning. What does yours mean?" He asked. He seemed to have either done his homework OR he knew a Vamp. Thanatos smiled a pleasant smile.

"It represents my affinity. I have the affinity to help the dead pass on. Death is the affinity the great Goddess of Night gave me." She replied warmly. She was acting as if she gave press conferences daily. She looked pleasant but also had the air of authority. Adam's eyebrows rose and he nodded. He saw the place where Dragon's funeral pyre once was.

"Is this a bad time? I know Vampyres burn their dead on pyres. " He said sounding sorry.

"No its not. We invited you into our home." Thanatos assured. Adam gestured to my tattoos.

"Are kids getting extra tattooing done? Who is their artist?" I fought from yelling Nyx.

Thanatos rested a hand on my back.

"No. Zoey's tattoos represent she is following the path Nyx has her on." She replied before I could say anything. His eyes went to Aphrodite.

"Are humans allowed to attend here now?"

"No sir. I am a Prophetess of Nyx. Nyx took my Mark and gave it to Stevie Rae when she got her humanity bacl. It was the strength of mine that allowed her to change. " She replied respectfully. Adam nodded.

"You guys are doing well. I've started recording" he said quietly so the Camera wouldn't pick it up.

"Thanatos, can you comment on Neferet's claims of the House of Night?"

"I can. Neferet has broke from the Vampyre High Council and from this House of Night. Sadly, she left us. " Thanatos said.

"Are you saying she is nothing but a-"

"Disgruntled employee without a whistle to blow." Thanatos finished. Her voice wasn't wavering, it wasn't angry. Just strong and firm. Adam gestured to Stark.

"Neferet said the red fledglings, especially James Stark, were dangerous. "

"We're not dangerous. We're different. We have different abilities than the regular blue fledglings." Stevie Rae sounding much like Thanatos. Firm and strong.

"What do you say James?"

"Its Stark. I dropped James. I have a unique gift. I'm an archer. I can never miss my mark." Stark said quicly seeming uncomfortable.

"He won't hurt anyone." I said speaking up. Then Lenobia walked up leading her black quarter horse Mujaji.

"Oh! He's so pretty!" Adam exclaimed.

"Honey. It's a she." Damien said sweetly. Adam blushed but continued on.

"By the way before we forget to say anything we are having a yard sale for Street Cats who will also be holding adoptions." Shaunee said. "Yeah. There will be tons of things for sale and it will also be a job fair." Erin added.

"It is planned due to the hard times, we will be taking applications for humans for employment. " Thanatos added.

"Is it your hope the people of Tulsa and the Vampyres of the House of Night get along?"

"Yes. We want to coexist without fear of harming each other. Some of us still speak to our human friends and family. The fledglings that is." I said. Thanatos and Lenobia nodded in agreement knowing they were at least a couple hundred years old.

"We have long lived detached from the community and it is time that ends because it breeds fear." Adam made a gesture that meant we had to end soon.

"Yeah. Why can't we all get along well!" I finished and Adam stopped recording. I sighed and relaxed.

"Some of you go to the stable with Lenobia and help clean up. Others go help with cleaning up the campus." Thanatos said and walked to a student who was fooling around. We stayed around the bench and watched as Damien and Adam exchanged numbers.

"Its a good sign!" Stevie Rae exclaimed.

"Great. It's the Bachelorette." Aphrodite muttered.

"He deserves to find happiness My Beauty. He lost someone he loved. He deserves it." Darius said coming up. Damien came walking up with a smile putting his phone in his pocket. By the look on his face he had conflicting emotions on Adam. My guess it was about Jack.

"Jack won't hate you honey. He would want you to find someone else." Stevie Rae said giving him a hug. Damien smiled and we all went to the stables or other areas. I walked on the right side of Lenobia's mare.

"I hope that works." I said.

"It may or may not Zoey. It's cruel she went down the path she did but even worse she has taken it out on everyone."

"What made her turn this way?"

"Maybe her poor childhood. I have no other answers for you. Nor can I make a promise she will stop."

"I wish she would. I wish she would do something that required a big sacrifice and she will die because of it. Though it's unlikely." Lenobia stopped.

"Darkness is never easy to battle. But the easiest thing, even if it feels the hardest, is to combat it with love. Which until recently was mellow." She said with a wink. Stark jogged up and kissed my head.

"I never want to do that again." He said petting the black mare briefly.

"Stark, there are a couple heavy beams that need to be moved. Can you assist the other boys in moving them?" Lenobia asked.

"Of course."

"Zoey I need your help with the horses." I nodded and we followed Lenobia into the barn. She put Mujaji in the pen where Bonnie, the human who was working in the barn owned.

"You know he likes you." I told her meaning Travis the human. As I grabbed some hay. She looked at me.

"I'll be sure to tell him I'm taken. You are mine. I am yours. There is no in between. With Stark it is different. It is a way to keep our Imprint hidden. One I hate strongly."

"The more I think about us, the more I realize I feel like I love you more than Stark. Enough to break up with him and hope he stays my Warrior." I told her leaning against a pen after tossing the hay into the pen Bonnie and Mujaji were in. She stood to my right, her elbow brushing against mine. A moment later she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"If it must be, it must be. I would rather discuss it further before we tell anyone." She said.

"What if he finds out?"

"Then we will deal with it." Lenobia kissed my neck gently and left to get more feed.

Stark

He was just walking out after lifting the beams as the Horse Mistress said when he paused at the door watching the interaction between Zoey and the professor. He heard about her mess up Loren and hoped it was just mentor relationship. Lenobia after all did help decifer Kramisha's poems. He clenched his jaw when he saw Lenobia wrap an arm around Zoey's waist. Zoey was HIS girl. He wanted to run out but stayed. He then saw the professor lean in and kiss Zoey's neck and walk back to where the feed was. He stomped out toward Zoey. It was time for a talk. He hated confronting her but had no choice. If Zoey didn't love him anymore than she should just say it. He realized he would be fine with whatever was going between his Queen and Lenobia and he slowed his stride. They got along well and were a good team when things needed to be figured out.

Zoey

I heard footsteps after Lenobia walked away and saw Stark lean against the fence.

"I guess you saw that." I whispered feeling tears flood my eyes.

"I did." He said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you not to know but we couldn't risk it if Neferet found out. The less people knew the better." I sobbed. "You must hate me for this." I crumpled to the ground already hearing his angered voice but it surprised me with its calmness instead.

"I did. But I realized I would be fine with it. She would protect you just as much as I would. " He started his voice calm and paused. "is it just a relationship or more?"

"Imprint. "

"Then I'm right. She will protect you as much as I would. And with Neferet around and trying to kill you, you need it. I'll still be your Guardian. It's a for life job I will enjoy." He handed me a tissue.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm sure Z. When will you tell everyone else?" I swallowed.

"Lenobia and I have to talk about it. It's nothing we want to broadcast to everyone just yet. "

"Well I have one thing to say. "

"What?"

"Wait, make it two. One, she has helped you more than I ever could. It makes sense you two are getting close. I had an idea it may happen. So I approve. "

"What's two?" He gave me a cocky smile.

"I'm going to give her a hard time about it. Even if you are Imprinted with her you still are my Queen and best friend." I rolled my eyes and he helped me stand. I hugged him.

"Try not to think about it. If Neferet can snoop from the Mayo, she may find out. Definitely when she is around."

"Don't worry. I won't. It will get me hurt if I do think about it too. She'll go after both Lenobia and I." He assured me. He pulled back.

"I'm going to find Darius. See if he needs anything." I nodded.

"I'll see you later Stark." He walked away. I felt like a little bit of weight was lifted off my shoulders now that he knew.


	5. Chapter 5

As you may have noticed I am following some of the story line. I will not follow it completely however as chapter 5 will entail. I will continue with updates as fast as I can but the chapters I had backed up on my flash drive so they wouldn't get deleted from my doc manager, well the flash drive has disappeared. I have started over and these ones are going to turn out better anyway. I downloaded an app on my phone so I can update everywhere as long as I have wifi.

I am unsure yet when I will add a lemon. When I do I will do my best. First lemon ever so bear with me when it happens.

Check out my other 2 tales. But they are slowing down on updates. I think I was posting so many updates i burned myself out a bit. As for Riders of the Real world, it's slowing down and Tides is as well. If you want to see those continue to then I need ideas. I would appreciate it or tides I will have something happen that will make everyone hate me

Anyway, I hope you continue reading and enjoying this story. I appreciate all the encouraging reviews and favorites of the story. Love you all for it. It is the reason I continue writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone in my group, Thanatos, Lenobia, Darius and Kalona were waiting for any outburst from Neferet. My circle dished out ideas. Erin said since she had enhanced herself with power and beauty (skank much?), maybe we would hear her screeches of anger but we didn't hear anything like it. We knew she would watch. Kalona had said she may have rigged it so we would respond. But she would hope we would flip shit. Which we did not.

"Maybe she will have a heart attack or stroke or something because she is so angry. " Stevie Rae said.

"Doubtful. She will definitely be pissed. She may come here she may not. She may have another press conference she may not. I will say this. Do not sleep alone. Let me repeat. Do. Not. Sleep. Alone. For all we know she will slither in and kill us or torture us. Either way is an unattractive way to die anyway, but my point is no one in this group is safe. If we have to get Lenobia in with us too then fine. She has helped us far to much and helped Z to much for us to abandon her. Plus, I like her. " Aphrodite said. Stark glanced at me briefly. I figured he would A) send me with Lenobia, B) he would stay with me without Lenobia, or C) be nearby while Lenobia is with me. We had all decided the danger was too high to be alone. She could indeed come in and kill us.

"I'll see if I can get her here. Small chance she will. She hates leaving the horses." I said.

"I would if I were her. They are some pretty animals." Erin said.

"Ditto." Shaunee agreed. Damien came in the room.

"Thanatos doesn't want anyone going to the tunnels. I had a warrior escort me to take care of the cats and bring in Duchess. Kalona said she may take us on there because it is just Stark and Darius. Well Z too because she has the elements that can kick ass." He reported sitting down. His voice dropped to a lower tone. "It felt so tense and scary. Even the warrior I was with said it was brewing with tension. Too much to be left without a full group of Vamps and Warriors. "

"I'll tell my fledgings. They may still have some of their stuff here. I think we all left some here in case something happened. " Stevie Rae said. She looked at Rephaim. "Wanna come with?"

"Sure." He said with a smile. They both left as Stevie Rae was pulling out her phone.

"Stark and I will go talk to Lenobia. Will you guys be okay? " I said standing.

"Yeah. Damien can come with us." Erin said.

"Okay. Good. Call me if you need anything."

Stark and I began our walk to the stables. It was mostly silent until I stopped him.

"Do not hurt her in any way." I told him.

"I know. I won't. I've been thinking what Thanatos said. Maybe we all need to be close. Like in the dorms. Kalona, Darius, Rephaim and I can take watches. We can all stay in the girls dorms. I don't think anyone would have a problem with Damien being there."

"I think you're right. We will have to ask Thanatos first before we make any plans. "

"I'll call and talk to her while you talk to Lenobia. " He stayed outside by the front doors of the stables while I went to find my silver haired Horse Mistress. I found her in the tack room straightening up. She smiled when she saw me and paused. I quickly explained while I helped organize the bridles and girths. She fell silent for a few moments.

"There are very few times when I will leave my horses for any length of time. I worry if I stay with you and the others something will happen to them. Why doesn't everyone bed in here? We can stay in the feed room. There is more than enough room. "

"Its something I would think of." Thanatos said behind us. "We need to stay close to each other. Even I will stay. Stephen told me the feeling of the air when he and Damien went out. She is angered. "

"You knew she would be." Thanatos smiled.

"I did. I made the decision so she would. I hoped it would cloud her judgement enough to give us time but the Bull will be assisting her. It won't work for long. But it will give us time."

"I had the idea of having them sleep in the feed room. There is some loose hay I can lay down as long as it is cleaned up. You can take the loft if you like. I'll stay with the kids." Lenobia said. Thanatos fell silent. I wished we could be dispersed so I could be alone with Lenobia.

"Very well. Zoey, tell Stark to get the kids and get them to bring blankets and pillows. How long will it take?" Thanatos said with a nod.

"Forty five minutes tops. I have to move things around so everyone can fit without laying all over each other." Lenobia replied. Thanatos and I walked out and went to talk to Stark who was by Persephone.

"This means we will all smell like hay and horse in the morning. " He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"There is a such thing as a shower." I said. We laughed after he made a fake swoon.

"I'll get you some stuff too." He told me when he hugged me.

"Thank you. " I thanked.

I walked back into the stables where Lenobia was laying out the hay.

"You do understand there is no making out tonight?" I told her. She stood.

"Not tonight. Maybe now though. It will really take ten or fifteen minutes laying this down but I wanted time with you first. " She said pushing me against the wall. She nuzzled my neck, her warm breath on my skin.

"It is a shame. I certainly wished to hear all those naughty things. " I said. She laughed wrapping one arm around my waist but one stroking the skin beneath my shirt.

"Maybe tomorrow. Come sneak in and all those things will be whispered in your ear as I do them. Claiming you as mine in every little way. " She said and began kissing my neck. I moaned not caring how loud it was. Her hand began traveling up my shirt as she nipped at my skin. I found my heart racing as she kissed up my neck and began a slow but dominance battle kiss. No matter how hard I tried to gain the upper hand, she would stop me. Her tongue claimed my mouth as her hand pushed away my bra. I moaned into her mouth as I tangled my hands in her hair. She heard a footstep and jumped away straightening her clothes and hair as I did the same.

"This won't be easy." I whispered. She sighed in agreement. "Stark knows." She looked at me.

"How?"

"He saw you kiss me. Basically treating me more than a student. " She nodded.

"Fine. He would have been the first to know. I just hope he doesn't say anything. I would hate to hurt him."

"I asked him not to tell. And he said he won't. He will get hurt to if Neferet finds out and goes after us."

"Okay. As long as he seems trust worthy."

"He is. "

Thanatos walked in moments later. Kalona was behind her holding a spear I was all to familiar with. I eyed it warily and he noticed and he gave me an apologetic smile.

"If I had another weapon this will never be used unless it was needed in a dire circumstance." I nodded slightly.

"All is well?" Thanatos asked. Lenobia nodded.

"Yes. I laid blankets over the hay as well." She replied. As I said I will watch the fledglings down here."

"It is much appreciated Horse Mistress. I will take your offer on the loft. Kalona, Stark, Darius, a few other warriors and Rephaim will take turns on watches. The longer we stay outside the worse the tension gets. I fear she may lash soon. What say you?" She said and directed the question to Kalona. I felt sorry for him always being asked questions about Neferet.

"She is brewing but it may not mean she will attack. She wants us to think it. To cancel all events and school so it will fall into turmoil. Then she will get us. She is learning how to yield Darkness. It takes years to truly master it." He replied. Thanatos nodded though what she was thinking was masked. She turned to me.

"You will not stand watch. You will protect the kids and Lenobia and the warriors switching off. You have the elements and Nyx. By far the most powerful is Nyx." She told me. I breathed in deeply already feeling the weight of everyone's lives on my shoulders.

"Okay." I said instead if screaming "HELL NO!" which I really wanted too.

Lenobia

She studied her newly rearranged feed room. Covered in hay and blankets she managed to find in her barn. I'll sleep close to her, she thought. She just wished she could press her body against Zoey's and drape her arm over the girl's waist holding her tightly. So far only her Warrior, Stark knew of the Imprint and their relationship. Soon others will. But she will always be mine. Even if I am let go and have to move, she will always belong to ME. She didn't want to be completely possessive over Zoey. But the fact the first day she was in her class, her heart longed for the girl.

"She will have me too. She won't be on her own. " She said. Thanatos nodded.

"That gladdens me Lenobia. I am confident Zoey's circle will follow." Thanatos said looking at the four fledglings who represented the elements in Zoey's circle.

"Fire will always kick some Darkness butt." Shaunee said.

"So will water." Erin added. She had to admit, Zoey's circle was remarkable and even in tough times, they held it together. Well mostly when Zoey's soul shattered. Her heart skipped several beats remembering the call she received about the young Priestess' s shattered soul. Many tears flowed that day. But that will never happen again. Never.

Thanatos

While speaking to the fledglings, Lenobia, the Warriors and Kalona, she sensed the change of atmosphere. Tension, rage and danger. It made her skin crawl knowing Neferet was no longer just an Ex High Priestess. She was a creature of Darkness. A dangerous and deadly foe. She swore she would protect the House of Night and it's students and professors when the reveal ritual proved Neferet had the bull of Darkness as her new consort. She knew Zoey could handle herself. It was just a matter if trusting the truth, her heart, her mentors and friends and most of all, Nyx.

Kalona

Neferet was foolish to believe she had fill control of Darkness this early in her 'companionship' with the bull of Darkness. Constant blood sacrifices to the tendrils. She did not understand what force she was dealing with. She will learn, he thought. The hard way. His grip on the spear tightened as Thanatos was speaking. He swore himself as Death's warrior. And he will uphold that title.


End file.
